Little Lost Girl
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Alanna had dealt with a lot in her life, but nothing as bad as being left in Neverland. She was Pan's prisoner, and she didn't think she would ever escape. That was until two adults brought a young boy to Neverland, he would change everything for Alanna as she tried to save him from the fate she knew he would suffer. *Spoilers S3*
1. Life in Neverland

Alanna Jones was everything her father wanted her to be, and a few things he didn't want her to be as well. She was strong and courageous and willful, and beautiful as well. She did have a problem with authority though, especially her father's.

She had spent her life on the Jolly Roger, it was home to her. It was the only reminder of the short time she had with her mother. Her mother had been murdered, and it had been done right in front of Alanna and on the deck of the very ship she stood on. It was a horrifying memory for the girl, but she had dealt with it.

She hadn't exactly dealt with it, she shared her father's hatred for the man responsible. Rumpelstiltskin or the Dark One was the one who had done it. He was just upset that Milah, her mother, had left him. Milah had been his wife before she had ran off with Killian, Alanna's father. Rumpelstiltskin had ripped Milah's heart out and crushed it in front of them all. He had then sliced off Killian's hand, which is why he was now called Captain Hook.

Alanna wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin as much as her father did, but her situation was more complicated. Since Rumpelstiltskin had been married to Milah, they also had a child. An older brother that Alanna didn't know of and that she would probably never meet.

She had stayed with her dad because of his heartbreak, they shared that. Alanna missed her mother and Killian missed her as well. Alanna had tried to focus on other things, anything, but her dad had ultimately decided.

He was taking the crew and her to another land he said. He said it was called Neverland. Alanna had been sixteen then.

* * *

She hadn't been able to stay on the boat though. She didn't want the constant reminder of her mother anymore, it had become too much to bear. So she did the unthinkable, she had snuck off the ship to go to the island they had come to. She wasn't afraid because she was strong and she could take care of herself. She had been a bit overzealous and she paid the price. As she wandered the woods that night, she ran into a boy who looked about her age, maybe a year older. She stammered, slightly afraid, "I didn't know there were people on the island."

The boy smiled at her, "You must be new here then. We have been here for a long time."

Alanna was starting to back up when she heard him, "Are you afraid girl?"

She pulled her sword, "I'm not afraid of anything boy. I'm a pirate."

He chuckled as he watched her hold her sword in front of her, "Put the weapon away, I wouldn't hurt a girl. I do have some morals."

She slowly slid the sword back into his sheath, never taking her eyes off him, "So you said we, who is we?"

The boy smirked, "The Lost Boys that I command, and Peter, our leader."

Alanna didn't like the sound of that so she did the only thing she could at that point, she ran. She raced through the woods and wasn't watching where she was going, she tried to stop herself before she fell over the cliff, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, anticipating the fall, but then she felt strong hands around her. She was yanked against someone's body and she suddenly felt strange. It was like her body was vibrating with magic, which was impossible for her. She heard that boy's voice again, "That was very stupid, you almost fell to your death."

She couldn't even think about his words, she was just focusing on the odd feeling in her. She asked, "Do you feel that?"

He lifted her chin gingerly with his finger, staring into her eyes, "Yes, I do. And I have no idea what it is, but it makes me want to do this."

His lips met hers and Alanna didn't even care that she was kissing a strange boy in the woods of a magical island. All she cared about was how right it felt to be right there with him. He pulled back as he glanced at her, "I'm Felix."

She smiled at him, "Alanna Jones, nice to meet you Felix."

After that they were inseparable, he would visit her every day, but at night he always left. He wouldn't tell her where he was going or what he was doing, just that he had to go back. She had followed him one evening and she came upon a camp. She was grabbed by a youngish looking boy with brown hair, "Well what do we have here? You must be the Captain's daughter."

Alanna glanced at him as she struggled to get away, "Who are you?"

The boy grinned devilishly, "Why, I'm Peter Pan luv."

Alanna gulped, she had just met Felix's leader, the one he had never wanted her to go near. Felix had come out to see what the commotion was and that's when he saw her. He said, "Oh Peter, I see you found that girl that escaped me."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I think you've been carousing around with her, Felix. I don't think she got away. What's so special about her? You've seemed different this last bit of time."

Alanna pulled against him, "Felix, please, don't let him hurt me."

Felix glanced straight at her, and she could see the turmoil inside him, "Pan, let her go. What possible harm could a girl do?"

Pan glared at Felix, "You're choosing the girl over your family?"

Felix gulped, "Yes, I have to, I love her."

Pan let out a boisterous laugh, "You love her? That's what this is? True Love no doubt. Its making my magic obsolete on you and your growing up. We will just have to solve that then wont we? The girl stays here as my prisoner, if you two are near each other, I'll kill her."

He said it with a slight grin and Alanna felt sick as she watched Felix nod to Pan's demands. Pan threw her towards a log near the fire, "Sit down. Enjoy yourself. You'll be here for a long time, but congratulations, you are our very first Lost Girl."

She had been Pan's prisoner since that day. Felix had pushed her out and refused to acknowledge her. Her father never came to find her, her mother was dead, she was very much alone in the world. She thought that was how she would live forever, but that changed the second two normal people brought a small boy to Neverland.


	2. Not a Villian

Alanna stood in the camp awaiting Pans orders. She had been forced to be one of his many lackeys because she was stuck here. And as time went on and no one ever came for her, she truly became a Lost Girl. Now she was stuck in this existence, being forced to help the Lost Boys. She was still every bit the pirate she had been raised to be, but she refused to be the villain of the tale.

Pan sent the boys into the woods to gather a boy that he needed. Alanna knew what that meant, she had seen it happen countless times. He was searching for a specific child that would help fix him and keep his magic alive. Alanna knew this meant a death sentence foe the child, Pan didn't hide that from his group. Alanna was the only one who seemed to care about the idea, she didn't want a child to needlessly suffer for the sake of the sadistic and cruel Peter Pan.

She followed the boys into the woods and saw the two adults and the child. She grabbed Felix's arm, "Don't do this, Felix. He is just a kid, help him instead of taking him to Pan."

Felix shoved her hand off, "Yeah cause that worked so well with the last person I did that with." His eyes seemed to bore into her and she knew he was talking about her.

She said, "Felix, don't let Pan ruin you."

Felix spun on her and hissed, "Did you forget what happens when we don't go through with something? YOU DIE! And I can't have that."

He pushed through the foliage and smiled darkly at the adults. One of them asked, "Who are you?"

Felix grinned, "We are the home office. Welcome to Neverland."

The boy said, "They're not teenagers. They're the lost boys."

Felix beamed with pride at the name, "Look at that."

The boy looked confused, "Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

Felix scoffed, "Who said We want to destroy magic?"

The woman said, "That was our mission."

Felix was smirking again, "So you were told...yes. Now hand over the boy."

The guy shook his head, "Not until you tell us the plan...for magic, for getting home."

Felix cackled, "You're not getting home."

Alanna stepped forward and said,"Please just give us the boy. Then you can go home."

Felix glared at her, she was intervening when she shouldn't be. The woman shook her head, "You're not getting the boy until you tell us what is going on."

Alanna closed her eyes as she heard the arrows She hadn't wanted the adults to die, but it's what the Lost Boys did. She saw Felix reach for the boy and she intercepted again, "Please Felix. Let the boy go. Pan can't have him."

Felix growled as he pushed Alanna out of the way, "This is our only choice. When it comes to us or him, I choose to save us. To save you."

Alanna shook her head at his words, sure they were noble but they weren't right. She said, "I'm sorry Felix, but I won't be the villain in this story." She threw her elbow up, hitting him in the face as she screamed, "Run kid! Get out of here!"

She watched him take off running and she sped after him, but she lost him in the woods. She followed after his trail and saw him on the cliff's edge with another boy. Then she saw who it was. She screamed, "No kid, get away from him." But he had already leapt off the cliff and was flying. He had made the pixie dust work so that meant he was the boy that Pan had been looking for. This was extremely bad and Alanna knew it at that moment.

Felix finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm roughly, yelling her, "Do you know what he will do to you for this?"

Alanna wouldn't look up at him, "I don't care. That kid needs to be saved." She then met his eyes, "And I will save him, even if it's the last thing I do."

Felix shook her, "Damn you Alanna! I'm trying to save you!"

She shoved him away, "I don't need you to save me, Felix. You do what you have to and so will I."

He let out a sigh of frustration as he pulled her back to their camp so she could face Pan. But first there was a need of a pit stop. Felix traveled through the woods and watched a man who was sitting there on a log. The man said, "Come out and say hello, dearie."

Felix pulled Alanna with him as he faced the man. Alanna couldn't help but feel something was familiar about him. Then Felix said, "Hello Rumpelstiltskin."

Alanna's eyes seemed to suddenly burn with fire and Felix saw it, "Behave Alanna."

He then turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, "Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again."

Rumpelstiltskin glared, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he is."

Felix smirked, "He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay... with one condition."

Rumpelstiltskin was eying Alanna with a curious look, "There is always something with him."

Felix saw Alanna inching away from him and towards Rumpelstiltskin so he pulled Her back, "If your here for the boy...well that makes you Pans enemy."

Rumpelstiltskin scowled, "Then nothing has changed."

Felix shook his head with a laugh, "If you go against him, you will not survive."

Rumpelstiltskin asked, "Who is that girl you have? Last I checked, this is the island of Lost Boys not girls."

Felix just stared before he said, "Do not concern yourself with the girl. Just make a decision on what you are going to do."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned darkly, "Even if I don't survive, I'll take quite a few of you with me."

Felix squinted his eyes, "So is that your answer?

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "That's my answer."

Felix laughed, "Well then, I supposed that means I'll see you again, in less friendly circumstances."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "Count on it."

They turned to walk away, but Felix turned back, "One last thing. There was something he wants you to have."

He threw a corn husk doll to Rumpelstiltskin and the man crumbled. He began to actually cry, the evil Rumpelstiltskin was crying. Felix laughed, "Isn't it funny... the things we haven't thought of in years still have the ability to make us cry."

He chuckled as he walked away, leaving the crying man on the ground, "See you around...Dark One."

Alanna hissed at Felix, "Why didn't you let me get my revenge on that horrid man?"

Felix said, "Because he is Pan's prey now, not anyone else's, that includes you."

Alanna felt the tears coming, but she fought them, "But you know what he did to my mother, Felix. How could you just let that go?"

He got into her face, "How much do I have to tell you that everything I do is for you? Did you forget how Pan will kill you if you disobey? How much that would destroy me? For once, listen to me Alanna, I can't lose you."

Alanna nodded but asked, "What is the deal with him and pan?"

Felix was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Pan is Rumpelstiltskin's father."

Alanna's mouth fell open, "How is that possible?"

Felix said, "Magic made him young again. Rumpelstiltskin hates Pan for abandoning him and Pan resents that his son hates him."

They made it to the spot where pan was with his lost Boys and they surrounded that boy from earlier. She heard those horrid words, "Come on, boys! Let's play!"

Alanna saw the fear on the kids face and she wondered if she even could save the kid. Maybe it was a losing battle, because after all, Peter Pan never fails.

* * *

**Thank you for the review I already received! I love getting them! Keep them up and let me know how you like the story! **


	3. Pan's Prisoner

Once they had taken the boy back to camp, Pan had kept a close watch on Alanna. She knew he didn't trust her and she honestly didn't care. He got the boy, whose name was Henry situated into camp and he told Felix to watch him. He then grabbed Alanna's arm and pulled her with him, "We have something to do."

Alanna hissed, "I don't want to go with you anywhere Pan."

Pan laughed maniacally, "Good thing I didn't ask what you wanted."

Felix tried to speak up, "Pan...is tha..."

Pan cut him off, "Don't even think about it. She isn't staying here with you. Besides I think it's time she meet the group that came to save young Henry." He then winked at Felix, which confused Alanna.

Pan said, "Keep watch on the boy, I'll be back."

He grabbed her hand and he disappeared in a puff of smoke with Alanna. He appeared outside a camp and seemed to be waiting for something. He used magic to bind Alanna against a tree so she couldn't intervene. Then Alanna saw a blonde woman come towards them.

Pan smiled, "You're Emma right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying." Alanna could hear the cries of the Lost Boys too.

The woman, Emma, asked, "Who are you?"

Pan chuckled, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma pointed at Alanna, "And her?"

Pan snickered, "Don't worry about her."

Emma slammed him against a tree and yelled, "Where's Henry?"

Pan chuckled, "You've got fire. I like fire."

Emma screamed, "Where is my son?"

Pan said, "Henry is still alive, if that's what you're worried about."

Emma hissed, "Why the hell did you take him?"

Pan smirked, "He's a very special boy, Emma."

Emma said, "I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

Pan grinned, "I came here to see who I'm up against...the Savior. I got to say, I'm not disappointed."

Emma hissed, "What are you going to say now? You're going to tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again?"

Pan shook his head and looked hurt by her accusation, "No, I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son."

Emma was skeptical, "If this is some kind of trap..."

Pan said, "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

She asked, "Why are you giving it to me?"

He laughed, "See its not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And Emma...you're the only one who can."

Emma looked the map and said, "It's blank."

Pan chuckled, "You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

She looked confused, but Pan didn't allow her to say anything else as he disappeared from the area, taking Alanna with him. As they appeared back at the camp, Alanna asked, "Who was that woman?"

Pan glanced at her, "That's Henry's mother. His real mother. You should see the band of people she came here with to save him. Well you'll see soon enough."

Alanna asked, "Why does it seem like you want me to meet them?"

Pan grinned, "Because I do. Now go over there and make nice with Henry."

Alanna began to walk over to him but Pan's voice stopped her, "Don't tell him anything about our plan or who you are."

Alanna was confused, why would who she was matter to this kid? She just nodded to Pan and walked over to where Henry sat. He was startled by her appearance next to him, "Who are you?"

Alanna sat down, "My name is Alanna. And your Henry right?"

He nodded, "What do you want? Why are you with Pan?"

Alanna glanced at Pan who was eyeing her, "I don't have a choice. He took me the same way he did to all of these boys here. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Henry seemed to soften after that, "My moms are coming to get me. I'll make sure they save you too so you can go back home."

Alanna wanted to cry, "Thanks, but I'm sure my family is gone by now. I've been here a long time. And why are you so sure they will come save you? This is a treacherous place for adults."

Henry just smiled, "Because they have magic."

Alanna quirked an eyebrow, "Magic huh?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, my family is riddled with it. My grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin."

As soon as he said that Pan yelled, "Alanna, come here now."

Alanna turned back to the kid, "What did you say?"

Henry tried to repeat what he said, but Pan appeared in between them, "Time for all of you to go. Henry, go with Felix."

Alanna stood up to follow the Lost Boys but Pan stopped her, "You are staying here, Alanna. Time to meet the group of misfits."

Alanna glanced at Felix with worry and he returned it but tugged Henry behind him as they went into the woods. Pan suspended Alanna behind a tree so she couldn't see anything except him. He was dressed like Henry and stood waiting. Alanna then saw Emma spin him around thinking he was Henry. He grinned, "Hi Emma."

She growled, "Where the hell is Henry?"

Pan shook his head, "You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, captain."

When Alanna heard the word captain, her mind began to fixate on her father, missing him desperately. Then she heard him say, "Aye and you'll get it."

Alanna knew that was her father but she couldn't move to go to him or to even call out. Emma said, "Give Henry to me. And that poor girl you have too. What did you do with her?"

Alanna heard her father ask, "Emma, what girl?"

Emma said, "When he gave me the map, he had a black haired girl with him. She looked at him with hatred, so I know he is keeping her against her will."

Pan let out a loud laugh, "You mean this girl, Emma?" He used his magic to pull her out from behind the tree and she saw her father again for the first time in many years. He screamed, "Alanna! You bloody demon, I'll kill you for this!"

Alanna looked at him sadly because that was all she could do. Pan said, "I'll give her to you Hook, if you take her and leave the island right now."

Her father seemed to contemplate it but when he looked into Alanna's eyes, he saw the determination there. He said, "I can't do that. I came to save Henry."

Pan clicked his tongue, "Tsk tsk, Alanna is of no importance then. Guess I will just get rid of her. Any last words, Alanna?"

He removed the spell on her head so she could speak, "Don't you dare give in to him, he won't hurt me."

Her father asked, "Why do you think that?"

Alanna glared at Pan, "Because he loses Felix if he does." Pan backhanded her to the ground a He hissed, "You think I won't hurt you? I'll show you how wrong you are."

He stalked toward her and Felix intervened, "Pan, focus on them." Pan nodded, "You're right Felix. I'll deal with your little girlfriend later." Alanna glance up at her father with worry as he made a move towards Pan, but Alanna shook her head telling him not to do it.

The rest of the Lost Boys came out of the trees and attacked the group. Pan said, "Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade."

Pan grabbed Alanna's arm and pulled her away but they were still close so she could see everything happening. Alanna saw Felix and her father squaring off with each other. She didn't see them actually hurting each other, which made her wonder what they were saying to each other. Pan appeared back on the ground and Emma screamed, "Where is Henry? Where is he?"

Pan whistled foe the boys to stop and leave, "Remember what I told you. The map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

He grabbed Alanna and disappeared, going to their new camp area. Alanna went on a tirade as soon as he released her though, "Why was my father so surprised to see me?"

Pan shrugged, "He didn't expect to see you again I guess."

Alanna screamed at Pan, "You're a piss poor liar Pan! Tell me the truth!"

Pan got in her face, "Tell you what? That your father forgot about you? Left you here on this island alone? Went after Rumpelstiltskin for his revenge? Found a new woman for himself?"

Alanna grabbed one of the lost boys club and went to swing it at Pan, but Felix stopped her, "Don't, Alanna."

Felix wrapped his arm around her to try to stop her from squirming, but she kept screaming, "My father did not forget about me! You did something!"

Pan just chuckled as he walked away from them. Felix tried to contain the struggling girl, "Let me go Felix!"

Felix released her and she fell to the ground, and then turned her anger on Felix, "How can you just go along with him? He did something to make my dad forget me! He did it so I'd become a real Lost Girl! Stop doing his bidding!"

Felix snatched her up roughly, "He is what is keeping us alive here. It is by his will that we are still here considering I have failed him time and time again because of you. And you just don't listen." His hand went up to her cheek, "I can't let anything happen to you, Alanna. You are what I need, so I have to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe, even from Pan. And yourself."

She felt the tears start to run down her face as she leaned in closer, "I love you Felix."

Felix opened his mouth to respond but Pan came back out, "Come along, Alanna. We have more instigating to do."

Alanna walked over to Pan with sadness in her eyes as she glanced back at Felix, who looked heartbroken. Pan grabbed her and appeared somewhere else, it looked like the same spot from earlier. Emma was looking at something in the foliage. Pan spoke up, "Don't eat the blue ones." Emma spun around in surprise as Pan kept talking, "Congratulations. You did it...orphan. you don't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?"

Emma frowned at Pan, "Call me what you like, it won't stop me from finding Henry."

Pan laughed her determination, "Oh, I'm counting on that. There is a reason I tested you."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Pan smirked, "You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't." He circled her, eyeing her, "That's good. Really good. Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him."

Emma was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pans face went serious suddenly, "He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island. Look how well it worked with Alanna."

Alanna understood now, she had been played. Pan had said something to her father, something to make him believe she was lost to him. So he had tried to focus on other things, like revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. She growled under her breath, "You little bastard."

Pan let out an evil chuckle like the little demon he was, "Oh poor Alanna, don't worry you'll end up with them...before their death at least. And as for you, Emma, when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one."

Emma recognized an ending to their conversation so she tried to speak to Alanna, "I'll get you out of here too, I promise."

Pan then grabbed Alanna and disappeared, appearing back at camp, "Don't listen to her. You aren't going anywhere luv. I may not kill those who are like me, but you will stay my prisoner. Don't let her put ideas in your head. Now go make nice with Henry, it's up to you to help him believe in us."

He shoved Alanna towards the place where Henry was sitting and she stared sadly at the kid. Pans words began to weigh on her, would she ever get away from him and Neverland?

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews I received! Keep them up!**


	4. Revelations

Alanna sat next to Henry as she looked to be deep in thought, "You alright kid?"

He frowned, "I know he keeps telling you to talk to me. Why?"

Alanna sighed, "No one ever really knows why Peter Pan does what he does."

Henry yawned and Alanna tapped him on the shoulder, "Get some sleep kid."

He nodded as he curled up against the log, and Alanna stood to leave but was faced with Pan behind her, "You still need to be punished for your little outburst earlier." He swung his hand, slapping her across the face and he said, "I try and I try with you but you don't learn."

Alanna did something she hadn't done in years, "I'm sorry, Pan. It won't happen again."

He even looked shocked by her words as he nodded, "Good girl, now go get some sleep."

She nodded as she scurried over to where the Lost Boys were sleeping. She then leaned against the log and fell asleep. She was woke up the next day by Pan yelling for Henry to catch as he threw an Apple to him."

Henry frowned, "I don't like apples."

Pan laughed, "Who doesn't like apples?"

Henry said, "It's a family thing."

Pan chuckled at that, which meant he knew Henry's background, "Well don't worry. They're not for eating. It's a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practice."

Henry watched him pull out a plant and wipe it on the arrow, "What's that?"

Pan smirked, "It's dreamshade. It's a nasty poison." He stared at Henry, "We have a story here about a man who once shot an Apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible."

Henry asked, slightly afraid, "if you're shooting at the Apple, what's the poison for?"

Pan chuckled, "Motivation not to miss. Felix! Get over here!"

Alanna felt the worry starting to grow in her, what was Pan playing at? Henry asked, "Is...is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

Pan cackled, "Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting."

Alanna tried to go to Felix but Pan grabbed her arm, "Now now Alanna, stay out of our game."

Alanna begged, "Please Pan, don't do this."

Pan just held her arm tighter, ignoring her, "Go ahead Henry."

Henry stammered, "But I...I don't want to shoot."

Felix stood there compliant as the Lost Boys chanted, "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

Alanna screamed, "Stop this! That could kill him!"

Pan just said, "You won't hit him Henry, go ahead."

The boys continued their chant and Pan said, "Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating."

The chanting must have gotten to Henry because he let the arrow fly and it hit the Apple, knocking it off Felix's head.. Alanna let out a long loud exhale of relief as Pan released her and she ran to Felix. She hugged him tightly as she said, "I was worried he would hit you."

Felix saw the bruise on her cheek, "He hit you for earlier didn't he?"

Alanna whispered, "It doesn't matter. Whatever it takes for us to be together."

He held her tightly to him before Pan said, "That's enough, time for you two, time to separate again."

Alanna pulled away and went towards the other lost boys who were dancing around and having fun. One of them grabbed Alanna's hand and made her dance around with him. She was having fun until she noticed the secrecy between Pan and whatever he was saying to Henry so she walked over to him. She heard Pan say, "You're descended from the greatest of light and of dark. You think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

Alanna couldn't help but interrupt, "You said Rumpelstiltskin is your grandfather, are you Baelfire's son?"

Henry glanced up at her and nodded, "Yes he is."

Alanna stammered as she glared at Pan, "You knew! Knew who he was! And you didn't tell me!"

Pan smiled darkly, "Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to tell you that you still have family?"

Henry was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Pan grinned, "Alanna here is Captain Hooks daughter. And Hook was only ever with one woman."

Henry gasped, "You're Milah's daughter so that would make you my dad's half sister. You're my aunt."

Alanna stared at the boy and felt her anxiety rise. She had decided she had to save her and Felix first, but this complicated things desperately. She held her hand out to him and he ran over to hug her, "I have more family than I knew."

Alanna held onto him, "I'll make sure you stay a safe kid, I promise." She glanced over Henry's head and saw Pan glaring back at her.


	5. Finding Family

Alanna sat beside Henry as they talked to each other. Henry had become attached to her after the realization that they were family. Pan came over to them, "You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?"

Henry scowled, "Nothing to celebrate."

Pan asked, "Nothing to celebrate? Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you."

Henry asked, "Me? Why?"

Pan grinned, "Because you've come to save magic, of course. And I for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them."

Henry shook his head, "I'm not like them. Or you."

Pan said, "Sure you are. Even Alanna is like us. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet."

Pan started to play his flute but Henry didn't hear it, but Alanna could. She had been able to hear it for a while and even now when she had hope again, she could still hear the haunting music."

Henry said, "Sorry. I don't hear anything."

Pan squinted his eyes, "Interesting. You see, this pipe is enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children."

Henry asked, "Like who?"

Pan grinned, "You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Pan then got up to walk over to Felix who had appeared back at camp. Alanna looked at Henry, "Stay here, I need to figure out what happened."

Henry nodded as Alanna followed after them to listen. She heard mention of Baelfire and the Dark One. Something about them being reunited. She then heard Pan, "Alanna, stop hiding in the bushes listening."

Alanna exhaled in frustration as she stepped out of the bushes. Pan said, "Whatever you heard, you are not to tell Henry. Are we understood?"

Alanna glanced at Felix and nodded. Pan stormed back towards camp and towards Henry, leaving Felix alone with Alanna. Alanna yelled, "Did you know?"

Felix said, "Know what?"

Alanna screeched, "That Henry is Baelfire's son. That he is my nephew!"

Felix stuttered, "I...I couldn't..."

Alanna cut him off, "You knew! And you didn't tell me? Why?"

Felix grabbed her arms to get her to look at him, "Alanna, if I had told you, then you would make it your mission to save him. But you can't save everyone. If you stand up to Pan, he will kill you."

Alanna shook her head in anger, "I don't care. That boy is my nephew and I will save him from Pan." She stomped back to the camp, leaving Felix alone in the woods.

Alanna sat away from them as the boys danced around again and were having fun. Then the wind blew and everyone was unconscious on the ground. Alanna looked up at Pan, "What happened?"

Pan laughed, "We have a guest. No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess... the Dark One."

Pan smirked as he watched Alanna's face change to anger as Rumpelstiltskin came out of the woods, "Come to save Henry, have you laddie? How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family...you can come out now Baelfire."

The man in question came out and said, "Name is Neal now."

Pan scoffed, "New name, but same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple."

Pan looked at Alanna who was standing in stunned silence, "This is a real family reunion."

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the girl beside Pan, "How are you not susceptible to the sleeping spell?"

Pan smirked as he laughed coldly, "Don't you know Rumple? She is the daughter of True Love, magic doesn't work on her."

Pan then looked at Alanna, "Don't you want your revenge, Alanna? Pay him back for what he did to your family?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "I don't know that girl."

Pan clicked his tongue in disgust, "You can't even remember the people you hurt, this one was extremely important. She was on board a very important ship..."

Rumpelstiltskin gasped, "The little girl on the Jolly Roger...when I..."

Alanna screamed, "When you killed my mother!"

Baelfire looked at his father, "What is she talking about?"

Rumpelstiltskin ignored his son's question and focused on Alanna, "I am sorry about what I did to her. I was just so overcome with pain and anger from it. It just happened."

Baelfire yelled, "What is she talking about?"

Pan chuckled, "Alanna is Milah's daughter. She watched him rip out Milah's heart."

Baelfire gasped, "I have a sister?"

Alanna nodded, "You do. I thought I would never meet you. Mom talked about you a lot."

Rumpelstiltskin said, "Do it. We will handle this later."

Baelfire shot the arrow and Pan became frozen, "I'm impressed. But are you really saving him, Bae?"

Baelfire had scooped up Henry and pulled Alanna with him. Baelfire asked, "What could be worse than leaving him here with you?"

Pan laughed, "Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

Baelfire asked, "W... what's he talking about?"

Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, "Don't listen to him."

Pan smiled, "You mean you haven't told him?"

Bae asked his father, "Told me what?"

Pan said, "Why, about the prophecy, of course."

Alanna tried to get him to leave, "Dont listen to him. He is taunting you." Bae asked, "What prophecy? What's he mean?"

Pan giggled like the demon he was, "The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him."

Baelfire walked away with his father and Alanna, holding onto Henry. Bae looked worried now, "What the hell was he talking about?"

Rumple said, "Oh, don't mind him."

Bae yelled, "He said you were gonna murder Henry!"

Rumple said, "He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got the boy and we got away. Where are we?"

Bae said, "The other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being." He then tried to wake Henry, "Hey. Hey, Henry. It's me. Hey, it's your dad."

Rumple said, "No, he... he can't hear you."

Bae growled, "Then wake him up."

Rumple shook his head, "Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous. He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine."

Bae said, "All right. First, I want to talk about her. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

Rumple scoffed, "when would I have done that? When you were busy hating me?"

Bae said, "When I came to Storybrooke, you could have told me. Why didn't Hook tell me?"

Alanna piped in, "You knew my father?"

Bae nodded, "I stayed with him on his ship for a bit while I was here in Neverland."

Alanna smiled slightly, "My dad probably didn't tell you cause I think he thought I was gone. I haven't confirmed it, but I think Pan told him something."

Baelfire held his hand out to her, "Neal Cassidy or Baelfire."

Alanna shook his hand, "Alanna Jones."

Bae then turned back to his father, "Now you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Henry?"

Rumple said, "Oh, I don't know, to create a wedge between us."

Bae scowled, "That's not a denial." He sighed before he spoke again, "No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?"

Rumple tried to talk to him, "Baelfire..." He cut him off thought, "It's Neal! Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!"

Rumple looked conflicted, "There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy...that boy would help reunite me with you. And that boy...Would be my undoing."

Bae sighed, "Henry."

Rumple sounded desperate, "I didn't know it was gonna be my own grandson, till I found you in New York and discovered you were his father."

Bae scowled, "You were planning on getting rid of him, whoever he was, weren't you? To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him."

Rumple didn't deny it, "Yes."

Bae took that as his father was dangerous, "Get back. You stay away from him!"

Rumple said, "That was then. Things have changed. I... I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him."

Bae screamed, "After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!"

Rumple frowned, "I won't lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me.

Bae looked heartbroken , "How can I?"

Alanna jumped into the middle of the conversation, "I hate to do this, but we can't just stand around here. Pan will be coming after us."

Bae nodded, "She is right. The only way I will trust you is if you give me the Dark One dagger. I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

Rumple sighed, "I don't have it."

Bae growled, "Why are you lying?"

Rumple pleaded again, "I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me."

Bae yelled "So un-hide it!"

Rumple looked at the ground in despair, "My shadow took it."

Bae shook his head "Your shadow? Man, you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

Rumple said, "I'm telling you the truth, I swear."

Bae nodded, "You know, maybe you did hide it. Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?"

Rumple begged, "I've changed." Bae asked in disbelief, "Have you?" Rumple said, "Yes."

Bae shook his head, "The prophecy still stands. You save him, he's still your undoing."

Rumple said, "I'm still willing to die for him."

Bae asked, "What happens if we get back, and you're reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son? And suddenly, "undoing" doesn't sound so great."

Rumple looked like he was remorseful, "You're my happy ending. This is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son, if you have faith in me."

Baes face changed to disappointment, You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?"

Bae used the squid ink on his father to incapacitate him and he scooped up Henry's unconscious body. Rumple looked hurt, "Neal...what are you doing?"

Neal said, "I'm going to find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. Then I'm going to get my family back home."

Rumple said, "You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you!"

Neal shook his head, "I'm sorry, I got no choice. We're safer without you. Good-bye, papa.."

As they walked into the brush, Alanna asked, "Are you entirely sure that was a good idea? Magic is the only thing that works against Pan."

Neal looked at her with disgust, "So do you suggest I stay with a man who is supposed to kill my son?"

Alanna shook her head, "I didn't say that. It's just that I know Pan, he will come after us. And without magic...honestly we are screwed."

Neal sighed, "I know that. We just have to make it to the others before he finds us. We have to hurry."

They came upon a camp that a fire had been recently burning at and Neal said, "Emma was here."

They then both spun around as they heard that terrible voice, "You were so close to finding her. You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

Neal glared, "I'll remember that for next time."

Pan smirked, "Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place."

Neal stood tall though, "I will get my son back, no matter what it takes."

Pan shook his head, "You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission

Neal said, "I've done it before."

Pan laughed, "Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

Bae gasped, "You saying you let me go?"

Pan smirked, "I'm saying everyone's where I want them." Henry groaned as if he was starting to wake up. Pan said, "Something to chew on." The Lost Boys then seized Neal and started to drag him off as Pan said, "You know where to take him."

Neal called out to his son, "No! Henry!"

Pan laughed, "Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long. Just until I reset the board. See, the game is about to change."

Neal continued to try to reach his son, "Don't give up hope, Henry! I will come for you! I promise!"

The boys dragged him away and Pan's eyes turned on Alanna, "Did you really think you would get away from me? Bad move on your part Alanna, Felix now feels that you abandoned him. Now he won't want anything to do with you. Everything just seems to work out for me."

Alanna felt the cold tears start to run down her face as she looked up at Felix, but he looked back at her with cold unyielding eyes. Alanna sobbed, "I didn't abandon you, Felix. I love you."

He scoffed, "I don't want to hear it, Alanna."

Pan chuckled as he grabbed her arm as Felix picked Henry up. He took them back to camp and Henry woke up then, but Alanna stayed away. She couldn't face the kid any more. She knew Neal was alive and had come for his son. She knew that his mother and family were here. Pan pulled out his flute and started to play it and this time, Henry could hear the music.

Alanna wandered a bit outside of camp and Felix was the one to come after her. She scowled, "You're not supposed to be near me."

Felix laughed, "Pan doesn't care since now I despise you."

Alanna approached him slowly, "You don't despise me, not even a little."

Felix pushed her away from him, but she held onto his hand tightly, "Do you feel that? The magic between us? That's our love, Felix. Don't let Pan destroy that for us. I didn't abandon you, I went with my family, trying to save that young boy."

Felix sighed, "Alanna, you still left..."

Alanna touched his cheek, "To find a way to get away. To find a way for us to be happy, Felix. We will never be happy here with Pan."

She thought he would never forgive her, but then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed as she relaxed into their kiss, it had been so long since they had been allowed to have this moment, so Alanna was savoring it. Then they heard Pan, "Felix! Where did you go?"

They pulled apart as Alanna shoved him towards camp, "Go. Pretend you still hate me."

Felix gave her another quick peck on the lips before he ran back to camp. Alanna touched her lips lightly as she smiled, maybe this would end alright after all.

* * *

**I like the reviews I have received and would love to have some more. Let me know how you like the story. **


	6. Alanna's Punishment

Alanna watched as the Lost Boys danced around the fire having fun. One of the boys then ran into Henry and he yelped in pain. The boy asked, "So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?"

Henry said, "Ask him."

The boy poked at Henry and Henry yelled, "Stop it!"

The other boys just cheered and went along with it as the boy pestered Henry, "If you can't take this…" He smacked Henry and continued, "How you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"

The boys then began to fight with wooden swords and Pan grinned, "Not bad but wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?"

Henry stammered, "I've…never used a real sword."

Pan smirked, "This is Neverland, and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want; you just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

As he did, the sword turned into real metal and Alanna jumped to her feet, "Stop this Pan, someone could get hurt."

Pan used his magic to force her back into a seating position, "Girls need to stay out of boy's play. So shut up, Alanna."

Pan looked at Henry, "What are you waiting for? Go on."

The two started to sword fight and no matter how much Alanna fought to get up, she couldn't. She screamed, "Pan, stop this! Felix, please do something!"

Neither looked at her as they watched the fight continue. Pan continued to egg them on, "Go on! Go for it! Keep going!"

Henry then slashed and cut the other boy across the face and he seemed horrified. He said, "I…I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Pan put his arm around Henry's shoulders, "Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy? You never apologize. Come on!"

Pan released the magic that was holding her there and Alanna jumped to her feet and got in Pan's face, "What the hell are you playing at? You leave that sweet kid alone, Pan. I won't let you ruin him!"

Pan grinned, "And how will you stop me, Alanna?"

Alanna faltered in her speech, "I….I don't know how, but I will. I'm determined!"

Pan chuckled, "Henry, go have fun with the rest of the boys. It seems I need to show Alanna something to remind her who is the leader here."

Henry looked worried but nodded as he went towards the fire. Pan then roughly grabbed Alanna's arm, "You are coming with me."

Alanna tried to pull away from him, "Where are you taking me?"

Pan grinned darkly, "To see someone that is dear to you."

He then disappeared and appeared on Dead Man's Peak and she was faced with her father again. She was about to call out to him, but Pan chuckled, "Nuh uh, Alanna. Can't have you spoiling this."

She tried to speak but she couldn't, he had spelled her mouth so she couldn't. She could only just stare at her father with her sad eyes. Pan said, "Don't pull him up yet. I want to talk. Alone."

Hook didn't take his eyes off of Alanna, "What do you want? Besides to torment me with my daughter's presence again."

Pan smirked, "To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days."

Hook scowled, "I don't miss the old days, especially since you lied to me the whole time. You told me my daughter died."

Alanna's eyes grew wide; she now knew why her father had left her. Pan had lied and said she was gone, that she had died. Her dad must have been heartbroken when he heard that.

Pan said, "What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by? Say passage off the island. I'll even throw in your darling daughter with it."

Alanna saw the look in her father's eyes, he was actually contemplating it. He seemed bound and determined to get her back and it was honorable, but not at the expense of Henry. He saw the scowl on her face and he said, "Still not interested."

Pan tried harder, "What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you. Emma."

Hook answered quickly, "Emma would never leave her son."

Pan scoffed, "She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian. We've done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship."

Hook glared, "What if I'm not interested?"

Pan scoffed, "Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving."

Hook sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Pan grinned; he thought he was winning, "Be in my employ. Do my dirty work."

Hook asked, "What dirty work?"

Pan smirked, "When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first I need a signal that you've taken my deal."

Hook asked, "So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?"

Pan shook his head, "You know me. I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

Alanna's eyes looked horrified by those words; Pan wanted her dad to kill Prince Charming. What was he playing at? Hook chuckled, "Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade."

Pan looked devilish, "I want to see you kill him before the poison does. I want to see your hook inside his body."

Hook scowled at Pan's words, "And what if I don't take your offer?"

Pan lowered his voice, "Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?" Alanna saw her father's face fall as Pan said those words, he must have been talking about her uncle, her dad's brother who had died after leaving Neverland. Pan threw a flask to Hook, "Have a drink. You know it always helps you think."

Pan grabbed Alanna's arm and disappeared from the scene and back to their camp. Alanna yanked her arm away from him, "You are a right bastard, Pan. I hope Henry's family kills you when they find you."

He slapped her across the face and she grabbed her cheek in anger as she glared at him, "You won't win this, Pan. No one is going to let you."

She watched him storm away from her in anger and she looked around to find Henry. He was sitting in the corner, holding something in his hands. She walked over to him and he looked panicked, "Look kid, I'm not going to say anything. Just curious what you were doing."

He motioned her closer and she saw the mirror and she saw his family in it. She spoke without thinking, "You have to hurry. He doesn't have much time. Save him cause I cant."

Emma yelled, "We're coming to get you."

Then Henry saw Pan coming, "Someone is coming. Its Pan. I got to go."

He repeated it again before he threw the mirror to the ground, breaking it. Pan looked at Henry and Alanna, "Bonding with your aunt that's only six years older than you?"

Alanna glared at Pan, "I would be older if you hadn't kept me here."

Pan glared back at Alanna, "Go with the other boys, I need to have a talk with Henry."

Alanna stood up and scurried to where the others sat and she saw them dancing around having fun. How could they be so carefree living on this island with Pan? He was a complete monster or maybe he just was to her because she was taking his second in command away from him. Alanna saw Felix glance at her and then his eyes slid to the bruise on her cheek. He frowned as he saw it and then he motioned towards the woods and she nodded slightly. She went behind her into the woods and circled around to find Felix. He grabbed ahold of her as soon as he saw her, "Did he hit you again, Alanna?"

She nodded grimly, "You know he does, he hates when I speak against him."

Felix touched the bruise lightly, "I need you to make me a promise."

Alanna's eyes held the worry of what he was going to ask of her, "What do you want me to promise Felix?"

He said, "If that kid's family gets him back and leaves Neverland, you have to go with them. Promise me you will."

She gasped, "You can't expect me to leave you. Felix…"

He stopped her, "Promise me, Alanna. You need to get away from Pan before he kills you. Please promise me. Even if Pan succeeds, if they get away, go with them."

Alanna shook her head as the tears started, "I won't leave you! Felix, I cant. I love you."

He held her against him as he whispered, "If you love me then you will promise like I want you to."

She pulled back as she stared at the seriousness on his face and she nodded, "Alright, Felix. If that's what you want, I'll do it."

He kissed her swiftly before he turned to go back to the camp, but then they heard a voice, "I knew you wouldn't hate her long. True Love is a pesky emotion and rather annoying. Felix, go back to camp. Alanna, I need you to come with me again."

She scowled, "Why don't you just let me stay here?"

Pan scoffed, "Because I can't trust you clearly. Now come on."

He grabbed her arm and appeared in a clearing in the woods where her father sat on a log. Pan released her arm and she was skeptical of his motives first but then he grinned, "Go ahead, Alanna, say hello."

She ran to her father and jumped into his arms as he hugged her tightly, "Alanna, I promise I will get you off this island. I have missed you so much. You look like your mother."

She pulled back to look up at him and she said, "I missed you too dad, I though you left me here."

He shook his head, "I would never leave you. This little devil told me you had died."

Alanna spun around to look at Pan who was just grinning, "That's enough, Alanna." She appeared back at his side and couldn't move. Pan stared at Hook, "You really should've taken my deal."

Hook shook his head, "It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate."

Pan laughed, "What? You think that kiss actually meant something?"

Alanna was disgusted, "Dad, please tell me you didn't. Our family is going to be so twisted."

Hook said, "I know that kiss meant something. I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am."

Pan rolled his eyes, "What? A one handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."

Hook held his head higher, "A man of honor."

Pan grinned, "So tell me….What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"

Hook looked flustered, "Um…well it would depend on what the secret is."

Pan grinned widely, "Baelfire. Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves, Henry's father."

Hook looked annoyed now, "What of him? He's dead."

Pan shook his head, "No. I'm afraid not. He's alive. And that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland."

Hook didn't believe him, "Is he?"

Pan nodded, "Oh yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of a budding romance. So I'll leave it up to you…to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are."

Hook looked straight at Alanna and she said, "He's telling the truth. Baelfire is here. He tried to help Henry and me. Pan has him…"

Pan grabbed her quickly and disappeared. When they were back in camp, he threw her to the ground, "You are supposed to keep your mouth shut. You just don't listen do you?"

Alanna got to her feet and she stood tall, "No I don't. I will stand for what I believe is right, and that definitely isn't your side!"

He chuckled and said, "We'll see how you feel about that after hanging around with our other guests."

Pan turned to some of the boys, "Hang her up in one of the cages with the others."

Alanna scrambled to get away from them, but they grabbed her, "Felix won't stand for this, Pan!"

Pan grinned as he leaned close to her, "Felix will never know. He will think you abandoned him again for the others. You should have learned by now that Peter Pan never fails."


	7. Stuck in a Box

Pan had Alanna placed inside a box and hung up with two others. Once he was gone, she called out to the other two, "Hello?"

She heard a young girl's voice, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Alanna leaned against the front of the cage and said, "Yes. My name is Alanna."

The girl's voice said, "My name is Wendy."

Alanna knew the girl, "Wendy, it's Alanna. We met when you came here. Alanna Jones."

Wendy cried out to her, "He put you in a cage too? I thought he liked having you around."

Alanna sat down in the cage, "I spoke out against him. He threw me in here after that."

Wendy sighed, "I'm sorry, Alanna."

Alanna sighed, "Yeah. But I'll find us a way out of here, Wendy. I promise."

Wendy grew quiet as they rested in their cages. She then heard voices and she called out to then, hearing a familiar one, "Felix! Help please!"

She then realized she couldn't hear herself though so Pan must have spelled the cage so Felix wouldn't hear her. She wanted to cry in exasperation, stupid Pan was destroying everything for her. She heard Pan, "Take him to the Echo Caves. The game is about to get more interesting."

Alanna screamed at the top of her lungs, "Felix! Please! You have to hear me!"

It was no use though and she heard them pull down the cage and carry it away.

She sobbed in her cage and Wendy asked, "Alanna?"

She continued to cry, "I find love and Pan just has to ruin it. That stupid bastard."

She fell silent and fell asleep. The next day, she awoke to voices, "I need Wendy down, I have a job for her."

Felix said, "Alright. Who is in the other cage?"

Pan said, "No one, Felix. Just an extra cage for anyone who defies me."

Felix sighed as he pulled Wendy's cage down and released her. Pan said, "Go back to camp and then head to the treehouse. Make sure Henry doesn't see what you are up to."

Felix said, "Yes Pan." Alanna heard Pan walk away with Wendy and Alanna very quickly screamed, "Felix!"

Felix walked over to the cage, "Alanna?"

She cried out to him, "Yes Felix. Please get me out if here."

He broke open the cage and released her and she flew into his arms, "Oh thank god you found me."

Felix asked, "Why were you in there? Pan said you ran off again."

Alanna sobbed, "He lied. He threw me in the cage when I defied him again. He told me you would believe I left you again."

Felix held her against him and then he shoved her away, "You have to run."

She shook her head, "I can't leave you Felix."

He said, "I love you, but I need you to do this Alanna."

Alanna was frantic, "I can't leave you. I love you."

He said, "If you love me then run because Pan will kill you if he finds out."

Alanna took a deep breath and then took off running away from Pan's camp. She ran through the woods but then she heard footsteps. She hid in the underbrush and she thought she was safe, until a hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out of hiding.

Alanna faced her attacker and saw that it was Pan, "How the hell did you get out? Felix found you didn't he? Told you to run and save yourself? And you honestly trusted him? You are a stupid girl."

Alanna cried out and he yanked her by her hair back to the camp and he threw her to the ground. He yelled, "We have our next permanent resident in Neverland, boys."

Alanna's eyes grew wide, she knew what that meant. He was going to stab her with dreamshade so she wouldn't be able to ever leave the island. She cried out, "No please. I will do whatever you want Pan, just please don't."

He seemed to debate it and then he nodded, "You are going to convince Henry that he needs to save magic because he has the heart of the truest believer."

Alanna's closed her eyes tightly, "I…I can't…"

Pan glared, "You will do as I say or you will be stuck here."

Alanna nodded as he pointed towards Henry. Alanna walked over to him, "Why so glum, chum?"

Henry sighed, "Pan said he wasn't keeping any secrets, but he lied. I found a girl named Wendy."

Alanna frowned, so that was why he had taken Wendy. She said, "I'm sure it's all explainable Henry. Maybe you should just ask him."

Henry asked, "Do you know her?" Alanna nodded and he asked, "She is dying isn't she?"

Alanna nodded grimly, "I'm afraid she is. Like much of the island because the magic here is slipping away. I'm sure he wouldn't have told you, but he probably didn't want you to worry. He doesn't want that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

Henry asked, "So I'm the only one who can save magic?"

Alanna nodded, "You are, Henry. You are very special."

Henry asked, "How do I do it?"

Alanna said, "The question isn't how, Henry. It's where. Come on, Pan will show you."

Pan led them to a spot in the woods as Alanna stood in the back and just listened. Pan said, "See that?"

Henry asked, "Is that Skull Rock?"

Pan nodded, "Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits….a salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring."

Henry asked, "Me?"

Pan nodded, "That's right, Henry. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice. The only question is, are you up to the task?"

Alanna felt such guilt at allowing the boy to sacrifice his life. She wanted to save him but she didn't want to be stuck here. She wanted to go home with her father, be around her family again, and she couldn't do that if she was stuck in Neverland.

She heard Henry say, "Yes."

Alanna's breath hitched in her throat as she heard those words. She would have to find another way to help Henry, and she was determined to do it. Even if it cost her own life in response to saving him, she would do it.


End file.
